On an information recording apparatus for recording information onto an information recording medium, such as an optical disc, for example, an optimum power is set by an Optimum Power Control (OPC) process according to the type of the optical disc, the type of the information recording/reproducing apparatus, the recording speed and the like. Namely, the calibration of the power is performed. By this, a proper recording operation can be realized. For example, if the optical disc is inserted or loaded and a writing command is inputted, light intensity is changed sequentially step-by-step, and test writing data is recorded into a power calibration area, and a so-called test writing process is performed. After that, the test writing data recorded in this manner is reproduced. The reproduction result is judged by using a predetermined evaluation standard, to thereby set the optimum power. As the evaluation standard, for example, there are an evaluation method based on asymmetry, as disclosed in a patent document 1, and an evaluation method based on a jitter value, as disclosed in a patent document 2, or the like.
On the other hand, a recording speed for recording data onto these information recording media increases with technological advances, and a 2-time recording speed and a 4-time recording speed or the like are realized, for example.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 2003-59048    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 2002-352517